The Contract
by angellwings
Summary: A one shot that features the Retro Ranger team from Once a Ranger. A conversation that the group has during a break from the fighting.
1. The Contract

The Contract

by angellwings

There was something different about this new team. It was nothing like what she was used to. Well, not nothing. Adam had a similar attitude to Dr. O's. But that was about as far as the resemblance went. Okay and maybe Xander was a little like Conner, and maybe Tori seemed a bit like a combination of Hayley and Ethan.

Things weren't as different as she thought they were.

Except for Bridge.

Bridge was different. He wasn't like any of the red rangers Kira had ever met. He didn't bear any similarities to Conner, Shane, Hunter, or Dr. O. And apparently she'd met him before. He told her that she wouldn't remember any of it, and he didn't really either. He remembered her team coming to the future, but he'd been informed by his superiors that he'd been to the past as well. He remembered none of that.

She was constantly amused by him. And his quirky obsession with Toast.

No matter what she did she could never tell exactly what he was going to say. She knew he would eventually ramble on about something that didn't really matter in the big scheme of things. But what he would ramble about was a complete mystery. She found him inexplicably adorable. She was beginning to think she had a tiny crush on him. Not that it mattered. Nothing would happen. He would go back to the future once this was over, and she would go back to L.A. to put the finishing touches on her album. She didn't even know if SPD would let her remember him. She hoped they would. He was a sweetheart. And most definitely unique.

"Why so serious, love?" Xander asked as he plopped down beside her on the couch.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Do you _have _to call me 'love'? Really?"

"You know most girls find it charming. Of course, most girls find _me _charming." He told her with a grin.

"I'm sure they do, Xan." Tori piped up in a patronizing tone, "I'm sure they do."

"Are we gonna talk to each other after this is all over?" She asked Tori and Xander.

Tori's brow furrowed thoughtfully while Xander sighed.

"I don't see why we wouldn't." Xander replied.

"Well, _most_ of us will still talk. We won't be able to talk to Bridge..." Tori said sadly. She actually liked this new team dynamic that had grown. It was nice being one of the more senior rangers on the team, and not to mention having another girl around.

"That's right, he's from the future. I nearly forgot." Xander said gloomily as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"I wonder if we know him in the future?" Kira wondered aloud.

"If we don't we should make sure we remember to look him up." Xander said with a determined nod.

"Yeah...let's make that promise right now." Tori said to the both of them with a smile, "Of course Bridge can't know that he becomes red ranger or comes back to help us until _after_ the fact. We should ask Bridge what the date was when he left. That way we can find him once he knows what he's become and who we are."

Kira smiled brightly, "I'd like that. We need to remember to ask him that."

"Ask me what? Cause I can save you time and tell you my favorite kind of toast is, the classic and simple, buttered." Bridge announced as he sat down next to Tori.

Kira chuckled at him, "Trust me, Bridge, we _know_."

"We wanted to ask you what the date was when you left. So we could look you up when you get back." Tori told him with a fond smile.

"R-really?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, mate, you're one of us." Xander told him with a nod.

"It was November 5th, 2030." He answered excitedly.

"Right." Tori said as she wrote it down in her notebook that was sitting on the table in front of them. She turned the page and looked at the other people in the room, "We, Tori, Xander, and Kira, promise to contact Bridge Carson on or after November 5th, 2030. We promise to reunite upon his return to the future, and we promise not to forget him in the meantime."

Tori smiled down at the agreement on the paper.

"Do you have room for one more name on that paper?" Adam asked from the doorway.

"Of course." Tori told him with a bright smile as she wrote his name into the friendly contract, "Now I think we should all sign it. And then I'm gonna ask Mr. Hartford if we can use his copier to make a copy for every one."

She signed her name and then passed around the notebook. Bridge stared at the group in shock. He wasn't used to this. He didn't know what to think. At SPD these names were famous. Every cadet had to take a course on the history and the evolution of the Power Rangers. Not to mention Kira was a music legend in his time. It was strange to think that such people actually _wanted_ to stay in touch with him. He couldn't help but feel honored and awestruck as he watched the notebook go from person to person. Kira was the last to sign it and then handed the notebook back to Tori.

Tori patted Bridge on the shoulder with a smile and then left to find the copier.

"So, you all really want to stay friends?" He asked curiously.

Kira smiled brightly at him, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Bridge."

Adam nodded in agreement, "We're a team. We may be a mismatched team, and a short lived one...but we're still a team. It's what we do."

Bridge nodded in understanding as Tori came back in to the room four new copies and the original notebook paper. She handed the notebook paper to Bridge.

"The original is yours to keep. So you can remember what we promised, and hold us to it if you have to." She told him with a laugh as she passed the other copies out to the other rangers.

"I don't think theres any possible way that I would forget this." Bridge said with a bright optimistic smile, "No possible way."

* * *

_Just a cute little one shot I thought up out of boredom. For some reason I love the idea of the team that was formed during the OaR episodes. With Bridge and Xander on the same team I figure there had to be A LOT of entertainment. And I like the fact that the two girls were from teams that only had one girl. I like that Kira and Tori got to see what it was like to be on a team with another girl. _

_Once I started thinking about all of that, this one shot just sort of flowed out of me._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	2. Conclusion: Promises Kept

The Contract

Conclusion: Promises Kept

By angellwings

He sighed sadly as the worm hole appeared in front of him. He was the first to leave. He gulped and turned to his short term team mates, and the Overdrive crew. Adam kept his serious composure but broke it long enough give a small smile and solid handshake.

"See you on the other side, Bridge."

Bridge smiled and nodded. Xander preferred to stay silent and pat his friend on the shoulder in a distant yet somehow brotherly fashion. Tori smiled brightly at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Be careful going through that thing. It doesn't look entirely stable to me."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He told her with a chuckle.

He stopped in front of Kira. She smiled sadly at him.

"See you in twenty-three years." He told her as he smiled softly at her.

She gave him a tight hug, "I'll miss you Bridge."

"I feel like I'm trapped in 'the Wizard of Oz' or something." Bridge grinned, "Hey you know, that might be a valid comparison. Xander's the Cowardly Lion, Adam's the Tin man, Tori's the Good Witch…"

"I am NOT the Scarecrow." Kira told him adamantly.

"Nope that would be me, you're Dorothy."

"But _you're_ the one leaving Oz."

"Hmm, I forgot. Wait. Then that means…I'm Dorothy?" He asked himself in confusion, "Maybe it's not such a valid comparison."

Kira laughed at him and shook her head, "Yep, I am definitely gonna miss you."

He stepped toward the worm hole, and turned back to wave one last time before stepping through.

Then suddenly….

He was back.

November 5th, 2030.

Just one minute after he left.

"Bridge!" Z yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "Fine."

"And the mission was successful?" Sky asked.

"Absolutely."

The Command Center doors slid open and Syd stepped through.

"Hey, Bridgey! Glad you're back." She told him happily, "I mean, you know, despite the fact that I'm pretty sure you…just…left."

"Bridge," Kat said as she entered the room as well, "You have a couple of visitors down stairs. One of them is causing quite a stir."

"Visitors? Already? They weren't kidding." Bridge said in shock as he headed for the downstairs security desk.

"Listen, Buddy, I _know_ him. He's a friend of mine, and we're supposed to meet him here. Got it?" He heard a female voice saying in the distance.

"Ma'am, if you're not on the list then I can't let you through."

"Do you _know_ who I am? My picture's only hanging in the Hall of Rangers _just_ around the corner from this _very_ desk. I'll take you there myself if you don't believe me." She growled.

"I don't care who you are, you're name isn't on the list. And neither is your buddy's."

"You know you're lucky I don't spin kick you right now."

He heard a masculine chuckle coming from the same direction, "Kira, sit down and relax. The man's just trying to do his job."

"Yeah, well his job just landed him on _my list_. That's right, _you're_ on my list. As a matter of fact you're on the top of that list." Kira said with a distinctly audible glare.

Bridge turned the corner just in time to see Kira flop down in a plastic waiting room chair next to Adam.

"It's alright, Greg, you can let them through. They're with me." He said with a smile, "And if Xander Bly or Tori Hanson show up let them in too."

"Bridge!" Kira said in excitement as she hugged him tightly. He took a good look at the two people before him. These two people, who just seconds ago had been 21 and 28 respectively, were now 44 and 51. It was a jarring realization. He noticed something else that seemed strange to him.

They were here together, and the emotions flowing between them were more than comfortable.

He squinted at the two of them as Kira detached herself from him and he shook Adam's hand, "Um, are the two of you…you know…um…"

Kira smiled and held up her left hand, "Married."

"H-how did this…I mean when did this…I'm so confused."

Adam laughed at the young man, "So were a lot of people. But I suppose it would be the biggest shock to you since the last time you saw us we had just met."

"I'll say."

"Good Lord, Bridge, you haven't aged a day." A new male voice said suddenly. They turned to see Xander. Kira and Adam gave him awkward grins as they waited for him to actually think about his sentence.

He chuckled nervously, "Ha, well, of course _you_ haven't. I mean why would you? _You_ just got back. I knew that, I did."

Kira chuckled and patted Xander's shoulder, "You don't get better you just get older."

"I think it's the other way around, love."

"No, no…I think the way Kira said it was much better suited to you." Tori said with a grin.

"What took you so long?" Xander asked.

"You try finding a parking space during lunch hour in New Tech City." Tori said as she rolled her eyes, "You know you should be nicer to me, I could have left you in Briarwood. But I decided to be a good friend and give you a ride."

"The lady's got a point." Adam agreed.

"Thank you." Tori said as she made her way across their circle to hug Bridge.

"I told you we'd show up." Tori said to him with a wink, "Rangers always keep their promises."

* * *

_Ta da! It's the conclusion to The Contract!_

_Don't ask me where I got the Adam/Kira pairing and why I decided to squeeze it in. _

_For some reason the idea of them together is too adorable for words._

_Blame it on "Drabbles of an Unlikely Duo"__ by __moonlite__-n-roses__, I know I do._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
